creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TeaCupsinBlackandWhite/Creepypasta Riff: The One and Only
Well hi. I am cleaning out that arcive in my Google Drive, so I am just going to riff until I can't anymore. How about a little prelude to this story. The first love will always be the hardest to get over, but just remember that it can be avoided if you appease the spirits. Anyhow, let's get this over with: The One and Only. Isn’t that a book by Emily Giffin? Maggie was about 7 years old And Sally was six, thank you. . She used to play lots of toys Oh I love to “play toys”. and games Would you like to play a game?. Most of all she imagined herself as a princess How sweet.. You know in every fairytale story there's the princess looking for her prince Except for in Brave, and Mulan, and Beauty and the Beast.. Maggie felt like when she grew up she would find her true love and have a happy ending In other words, she is going to discover the world of comics and anime and become obsessed with fictional characters. . One year ago she died of a heart disease That’s ironic, with that whole love thing you just mentioned.. Her parents were devastated Wow, parents in a Creepypasta with a proper reaction to their kids. . They had her funeral and put photos of her all over the house There weren’t already photos of her hanging up?. Since her parents were so devastated they got another child.They magically got another child? Did someone come up to their door saying “You look sad, have a baby!”? It was a baby girl I am seeing a pattern here, already.. Her parents named her Elizabeth. Elizabeth almost had the same personality as Maggie but had a darker one Is this going to become some sort of “You can never replace me” twist to it?. Elizabeth was just the complete opposite of Maggie You just said that Elizabeth was just like Maggie.. Elizabeth wasn't really a normal girl after all Oh god, please, tell me why.. Elizabeth would have a big imagination. Didn’t Maggie have an imagination too? Also, I swear a talking notepad made us all agree to never be creative again. She had dreams about Maggie But she wouldn’t know that, would she? and her playing, telling each other their dreams Ghost’s have dreams too., and all of that. Elizabeth told her parents that she has seen Maggie. You mean her parents told the young child that her sister died around her age, and she just knew that she was dreaming about Maggie? Her parents were a little worried. /A little/? They would see Elizabeth Playing Why is that capitalized? outside and as if they saw her talking to herself.That is something that kids do, especially if it’s a kid with no siblings, did you try to get her any friends? Her parents called her to talk about Maggie So she didn’t know Maggie?. They told her she died and told her what she used to love So much for a “she’ll be ready when she is older”.. Her parents showed the picture of Maggie to Elizabeth So they did take down the pictures that they had put up before.. Maggie was holding some flowers and wearing a cute dress and had a suspicious look on her face. Ooh, suspicion on a child’s face in a photograph, this must be Creepypasta. A few days after Elizabeth was thinking about Maggie Either this sentence needs a comma, or this sentence needs a comma. . Maggie showed up in her dreams and said "find a prince for me and he has to be the one and only".This should say something about the teachings of her parents, she is seven and is only thinking about boys! Hell, she is dead and still that is on her mind, imagine how she would’ve been at thirteen! Elizabeth would have that dream every night. Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about it. Peer pressure is stronger than you think 8 years later, Elizabeth was now 16 years old Oh, I thought she was going to be fifty or something.. She had a high school life That poor girl and lived her life perfectly Never mind, then.. She has best friends and has a boyfriend named Alex Elizabeth and Alex have been dating since their Freshman year. They were so in Love.Forget proper tenses, they don’t matter anyhow. They both planned to go to college and have a good career. Her parents never told her to be careful, did they? Elizabeth had a good day with Alex and enjoyed the rest. The rest of what? That night she had the same dream come up since her childhood Wait, are you saying she had the same dream every night, or do you still have troubles forming sentences? . It was Maggie telling her. "Find a prince for me and he has to be the one and only" Some people never grow up, especially when they die and it becomes physically impossible for them to do so. Elizabeth got bothered and told her to stop and look for her own Rude.. The next day Elizabeth was telling Alex about her childhood.They haven’t talked about their childhood before? They have been dating for like a year or so (she should be a sophomore) and there was never a chance to share childhood stories that might be somewhat relevant for whatever reason? She told him her story when she was little and would see Maggie. Alex thought she was crazy so she left her alone for a while. Yup, they sure were in love. when she had the photo of Maggie she thought Alex took the photo That sentence doesn't make sense. . She called him and said he was going to burn the photo, to end her memory of her childhood. Memories are not photographs, they are the nightmares that will haunt your dreams for eternity. Elizabeth drove to Alex's house and knocked “Do you wanna build a snowman?”. The door was open so she walked in without saying anything but silence “ Silence! I kill you!”. She walked to his living room and was shocked for what she saw There is a reason people don’t walk into other people’s houses when they aren’t invited in.. Alex was on the floor dead with his throat slit open. Maggie, that’s not nice. He was holding A knife in his hand Your capitalization is misleading.. Alex had attempted to commit Suicide. He didn’t attempt it, he did it. Also, again with the capitalization. Then she saw the photo of Maggie, and message was written in blood and had said "Where's your one and only? Dead on the floor, come on Maggie, you had a problem with your heart, not your eyes! There is nothing like a bit of good old sibling rivalry to tie a family closer to the depths of Hell! Any way, the concept seemed orthodox to me, a bit plain. There was a few things that made me enjoy the story, but it was hard to read at some points. But whatever, what did you think? Did you like this riff? Do you wish my partner would have his throat slit because I wouldn't give my sister what she wanted? Do you wish I would have my throat slit because of someone else's little sister? Tell me in the comments below! Category:Blog posts